


Multiplayer

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Miraculous Pride Zine, Miraculous Valley, Pining, Stardew Valley AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Kim hears rumors about a someone new moving into the old Kanté farm on the outskirts of Miraculous Valley. With some prodding from Granny he goes to introduce himself and finds quite the odd duck.





	Multiplayer

"I heard that someone's moving into the old Kanté farm."

"Really? I thought that everyone gave up on it years ago when Old Man Kanté moved away to be with his family."

"Apparently his grandson is moving in and plans on restoring it."

"I hope that he decides to farm. I'd love to buy fresh produce again. Pierre's imported produce isn't terrible, but nothing can beat freshly harvested melons…"

"I know. I…"

Kim watches as Rose and Juleka continue towards the town square. They continue to talk to each other about the newest arrival in their small community: a young man who plans to restore the old abandoned Kanté Farm on the outskirts of town.

It's all anyone can talk about really. But, since no one really knows much about him… rumors spread as rampant as salmonberries during berry season.

"I've heard weird sounds coming from that farm," Pam, Rose's mother, says the next day. She frowns as she leans against the dog fence. "I don’t know what that kid is doing on that farm, but it can't be natural if there are beeps and boops coming from the crops themselves.

Kim raises an eyebrow. "Beeps and boops?"

"Yes! I swear that eccentric city slicker is using weird technology on that farm. I wouldn't trust anything that he sold or gave out."

"Pam, dear," Kim's grandmother says gently as she approaches them, "That boy has been here less than two weeks now. There's no need to jump to any conclusions."

"I'm not jumping to anything, Evie." She frowns. "You'd be cautious too if you’d heard what I heard."

"Well, perhaps you could ask him?"

Pam huffs. "I need to go talk to Gus. See you later, Evie."

"Take care, dear."

Once Pam is in the bar, far earlier than Kim's grandmother would prefer to see her go, Evelyn shakes her head. "It's a shame people can't mind their own business in this town. That poor boy out there must feel so ostracized with the way people talk about him."

"I don't know, Granny. I don't really think I've seen him much. Maybe he hasn’t even overheard anything, yet."

She frowns. "Perhaps. Though it must be so lonely out on that farm all alone. And who’s to say he’s eating well either…” She wrings her hands, clearly fretting over the stranger’s well-being. 

“We really ought to welcome him properly to Miraculous Valley.” Her face suddenly brightens. “Oh I know! I'll bake him cookies and then we can go pay him a visit!” 

Kim turns to respond, but Evelyn is already walking towards Pierre's shop to buy supplies. Muttering to herself about how much she’ll need to buy versus what they already have in the home, she doesn’t notice that he isn’t following her. He laughs to himself as he approaches his dog, Buddy.

He reaches in and gently scratches behind his ear. “Some things never change huh, Buddy?” 

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Chloe asks as she approaches Kim.

"Granny wants to bake something for the new guy in town."

"Ugh, that's no fair. She should bake some cookies for me."

Kim laughs. "I'm sure if you ask nicely she'd be more than happy to make a batch for you and Marinette, too."

"But, if I take it home Marinette’ll just complain." Chloe pouts and leans against the dog fence. "She’ll say that it’s not nearly as good as her parents. Then she’ll mope around the house missing her parents."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to share."

Chloe sends a withering look his way, but Kim isn't fazed by it at all. If it had been a couple of years prior he might have taken it to heart, but after spending loads of time around the ex-heiress he's found that she is all bark and no bite. He smirks as her glare thaws a few degrees.

"Yeah I guess. I mean who would? They’re amazing."

"Yeah."

They fall into companionable silence for a time. They're quite an unlikely pair of friends. She’s all about her image and he’s all about his sports. But there’s an ease to it that he appreciates.

Eventually, though, they always go their separate ways to do their own things. 

She pushes off of the fence and he waves her off.

"Save a few cookies for me, alright?" Chloe calls as she heads toward the fountain.

"You'll have to come to dinner to get them."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I'll check my schedule."

Kim laughs as she disappears over the ridge. They both know that she doesn't have much of a schedule outside of taking pictures around town for her blog and her own personal portfolio. He shakes his head at the pretense and heads inside to warn his grandmother about the return of their regular guest for supper.

"Oh that sounds delightful, dear," Evelyn says as she lays puts in a second batch, the first batch of cookies on the cooling racks. "Before she comes over why don't you take these cookies over to the new farmer? I'd go with you, but I need to start getting ready for dinner."

"Sure," Kim readily agrees. She pulls out a container and fills it to the brim with warm cookies. It's likely that they could have stood to cool a bit longer, but for some reason she's impatient to show the newcomer her hospitality.

"Off you get. I'll make enough for five so make sure to invite him to supper, too."

"Granny, wouldn't that be a bit too much?"

"He can decide that. Now go."

She hurries him through the front door and, before he knows it, he's walking through the town square toward the edge of town. As soon as he starts down the path leading to the farm, he notices the sounds of the town die away, replaced with the sounds of nature. The town itself isn't all that large, but there's still a hustle and bustle that just isn't found in places where there aren't many humans.

It isn't all that far to the farm, but when he finally arrives the sight that he finds before him is not what he expected.

Instead of large, neat, and tidy rows of crops there are a few lines of dead and dying plants that are being picked over by crows. Beyond that small patch of earth, the farm house, and a small pond, the rest of the land is overgrown and littered with rocks. He'd never been one to come out and investigate the property so the disarray is a surprise. He'd heard it had gotten pretty bad…

But, this is worse than he'd ever imagined.

"Hello. Welcome to the Kanté farm. How can I be of assistance?"

Kim nearly drops the container of cookies as a small floating... _ thing _ comes into his field of vision. He rubs at his eyes because surely he's seeing things. It's just a bird. Right?

Nope.

It's a flying robot.

"Markov," a voice says from Kim's right. "What did we talk about before coming here?"

"I am to wait to introduce myself to people exactly three days after moving here."

A sigh. "I said three _ months, _ Markov."

"I'm sorry, friend," The robot almost looks ashamed. “Would you like me to look into techniques that trigger short-term amn—"

"Markov!" Suddenly a man in jean overalls shoots forward and smothers the robot in his hands. He sheepishly hides the machine behind his back and turns to fully face Kim. "Sorry about that."

"That's… fine," Kim says, jaw still quite slack. He isn't exactly sure what the robot was about to say, but by how quickly the farmer had moved, it is most likely something that he _ should _ be concerned about. But the man continues on before he can give it too much thought.

"Sorry, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Max." He extends a hand to Kim.

Kim shakes it, bewildered.

"Kim." He shakes his head to clear some of the shock from his system. "Sorry to show up unannounced. Granny wanted to give you a house-warming gift. "

He extends the container of cookies forward. Max hesitates a moment before taking it.

"Look, I know this might be a lot to ask, but can you not tell anyone about Markov? I swear he's benign, he just gets a bit too curious for his own good sometimes.” 

Max shoots the little guy a reproachful look. 

“I can show you all of the security procedures I have in place, if you’d like. You can even come over to observe him to see how he behaves normally. I’m confident that you’ll find nothing of concern. In fact, he can tell you about all of the ideas he's had to improve the community! 

“Look... I know it's a lot to ask," Max continues. "But I've found that about 80% of the communities that I've lived in tend to panic if I don't introduce him properly. We’ve had to move so many times because of how negatively the people around us acted. I'd hate to move so soon after moving here…"

Markov breaks free from Max's hold to hover above his shoulder. Kim isn't quite sure if he's reading the little robot correctly, Markov is the first one he's met, but he looks apologetically towards Max. The worry in the crease on Max's face eases slightly as he gently pats the robot just below his propeller.

Kim isn't all that knowledgeable about things like robots, but in that moment the little guy looks less like something to be feared and more like a little pet. So, for better or for worse, he decides to keep him a secret.

But with a bit of fun.

"On one condition."

Max gives him a look filled with resignation and a little bit of fear. "Which is?"

"That you come to dinner tonight!" Kim gives him cheeky grin. "Then I don't have to deal with Granny being upset over me not getting you to agree. Sound fair?"

Max looks absolutely dumbfounded and Kim can't help but laugh. He isn't sure what Max thought he was going to demand (maybe blackmail?) but a home cooked dinner certainly wasn't it. It takes him a minute to regain his senses, but when he does Kim can see relief on his face.

"It's not exactly what _ I _ would count as fair, but I think I can agree to your terms and conditions."

"Then it's a deal."

Max shakes his head. "What time would that be?"

"About six."

Max glances at his watch. "That doesn't leave me too much time to do much of anything," he mumbles to himself. "Not that I'd have much energy to do all of what I _ want _ to do anyways…"

Kim frowns. "You're not pushing yourself too hard out here are you?"

"Y-" Max glares at Markov, cutting the little robot off.

"Not exactly. I'm just not used to all of this manual labor. Before I moved out here most of my day was spent at a computer. I just have to build up my endurance. According to my predictions I will build up enough endurance to do more than just clearing out the farm."

"Do you need any help?"

"I couldn't possibly—"

"We'll call it part of my new mission to make sure that your robot buddy isn't going to burn the town down." Kim winks as he flexes his muscles. "Besides, I could use a change in pace from my usual exercise."

"Max, if I may make a suggestion?" Markov asks. He waits a short time for Max to nod before continuing. "Allowing Kim to help on the farm would greatly improve your ability to diversify your efforts. It would also cut the time it would take for you to progress by almost half."

"I guess that makes sense…" Max says thoughtfully. "I just wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

Kim pinks slightly, but Max continues, unaware of how his wording might be misconstrued.

"I'd want to pay you for your labor, but I must admit that I don't have much right now. I spent a lot of my money on crops, but, as you can see, my efforts to grow anything in order to sell it for a higher profit have been… less than successful.”

Kim looks at the near-dead crops. Frowning, he kneels down beside them and examines the dirt. He doesn't know a whole lot about farming or gardening, but he is pretty sure that the ground isn't supposed to be that dry. "Have you watered them today?"

"I… might have spent most of my energy on clearing the rubble instead of tending to the crops."

"Well that's no good. What did you have for breakfast and lunch?"

"An egg and a field snack," Markov says reproachfully. Max glares at him, visibly annoyed. "I won't apologize for stating the truth. You can turn me off if you'd like, but, as I've said before, you won't get much done if you aren't adequately replenishing your energy throughout the day."

"He's right, y'know."

"See?" Markov says. "I do know what I'm talking about when we're discussing your poor eating habits."

"Can we talk about this, _ later?" _

"Only if Mr. Kim is with us, as it seems that you'll only listen to reason if it's around a third party."

The two enter into a glaring contest for some time before Max eventually looks away in defeat.

"Fine. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He looks down at his watch. "I should probably go get washed up. Do you mind waiting outside for me? I don't believe that I know where your grandmother's house is."

"Of course. I'll just hang out here with Markov."

Max hesitates for a moment, "Actually, Markov, can you please come in as well?"

"Of course. Have a good night, Mr. Kim."

"You, too, robot buddy." 

They exchange a wave and then Markov and Max are disappearing into Max's house.

Kim isn't quite sure what he should do with himself outside. He has half a mind to start working on some of the overgrowth, but there's no telling exactly what Max's plan is for the farm. Instead, he paces in front of the house's porch and waits. 

What feels like an eternity later, Max exits the house. He's changed from his grubby overalls into a green button up shirt, corduroy dress slacks, and suspenders. Overall the outfit looks quite smart and well put together. It reminds Kim of the sophisticated professionals that occasionally appear in commercials on his grandfather's television.

"You're…" Kim tries to find the right words for an appropriate compliment, but finishes with "dressed up."

"Contrary to what you witnessed earlier, I do like to give good first impressions." Max winks and Kim isn't quite sure what to do with himself. "Now shall we?"

"S-shall we, yes!" Kim feels a rush of embarrassment and immediately turns to lead Max to his house. He's never been so flustered in his life. He hopes that he can get himself under control before they get to his house, because he's more than certain that Chloe will pick up on his flustered state.

He'd never live it down if she realized he'd picked up a crush so fast.

Thankfully, it doesn't take them long at all to reach his house. When they enter, they are hit with the smells of his grandmother's famous baked fish dish.

"Granny, we're home!"

"Oh wonderful," Evelyn says as she peeks around the corner at them. "I'm so glad that you were able to convince him to come and join us for dinner! Chloe's here already so we can start whenever you're ready.

"Chloe?" Max asks.

"Yeah. She and I are pretty close friends."

"I see." Max seems hesitant to follow Kim much further.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Chloe and I just didn't exactly get off on the right foot together."

Kim laughs. "Imagine that." He shakes his head. "Don't worry too much about it, dude. I'm pretty sure Chloe wouldn't know how to make a good impression if it was given to her free of charge. Give her a chance. Once you get to know her she's not nearly as bad as she appears."

"If you say so."

They round the corner and there is immediate tension between Chloe and Max. He's not sure exactly why it's there, but Kim decides to ignore it for now. They can figure it out some other time. He's confident that they'll get along someday in the future.

"Wow. It sure does smell good in here," Kim says. "I'll never understand how you can cook so fast."

"Maybe I'll teach you the secret one of these days, dear," his grandmother says with a smile. "And hello! Welcome to our home…"

"Max," he says, shaking her hand. "Thank you for the invitation..."

"Granny. You can call me Granny. Everyone else does. And it's no trouble at all. I always enjoy the company!"

"Why do you have to be so loud all the time, Evelyn. I'm trying to watch my program." Kim's grandfather, George, wheels into the room, takes one look at the company sitting at their dining room table, and lets out a huff of annoyance. "What'd I tell you about inviting guests over without telling me first!"

Granny laughs. "Oh, hush you. I'm trying to be welcoming to the new farmer and I can't do that if you're making a big fuss about it. Besides, I made all your favorites."

He hrumphs to himself, but doesn't complain anymore as he settles his wheelchair at the head of the table. Granny smiles to herself as she gestures to the seat beside Kim.

"Take a seat, Max, and help yourself."

"Okay, thank you," Max says. He does as instructed, though Kim notices that he takes very measured amounts of food. It is almost as if he is afraid to take too much

"Hurry up, farmer boy, we're all starving over here," Chloe says. Max immediately finishes up and hands the dish of fish to her. "About time," she mutters.

Kim frowns, but doesn't say anything. Chloe catches his eye and seems to be trying to convey to him that this isn't her fault, but, especially with how she's acting, he doesn’t buy it.

"So," Granny says, "What brought you to Miraculous Valley?"

"Well, a while ago, before my grandfather passed away, he left me an envelope and said that when things got to be too much I should open it. When I did I found the deed to his farm inside. I quit my job and moved out the next day."

"Sounds like a reckless decision if you ask me," Kim's grandfather grumbles under his breath.

"George," Granny scolds. "Going on a new adventure isn't a terrible thing to encourage. In fact, I think it's a fine idea."

"Humph."

"It's alright, Granny," Max says. "It is a risky move. Especially since there is still a 70% chance that I will be unable to make this a successful endeavor."

"If there's such a high risk of failing, then what's the point?" Chloe asks. "If you ask me you're dumb for doing something like this."

"Perhaps I am. But that doesn't mean that I won't still try."

"Wow, Max," Kim says, astounded. "That's a really neat way of looking at it. Having a positive attitude is such an important thing when you're trying to succeed at something. If you don't, then you're sure to fail."

"Exactly," Granny says with a smile. "Now, Max, do you know what you're planning on growing this year?"

"I'm still doing some research," Max says. "I've started with parsnips, but I believe that potatoes would be more profitable."

"And what will you plant for the next season?"

Max's face scrunches up in confusion. "Next season?"

"Yes. We've found that each crop has its season and at the end of a crop's season it dies. Though I believe that there are a few exceptions… Do you remember what those exceptions are, George?"

It looks as though he doesn't want to answer, but an encouraging look from his wife makes him open up, albeit begrudgingly. "Corn, sunflowers, wheat, and coffee beans."

"Fascinating," Max says. "Thank you for telling me. It is likely that you have helped to decrease my chances of failure by at least 10% by telling me that information."

"You're welcome, dear."

The topics shift a bit from there, but conversation is far less stilted than in the beginning. And, though she goes about it snippily, Chloe even contributes to a few of the conversations. Kim chooses to sit back and observe, as most of the topics are ones that he doesn't know too much about.

Shortly after the meal is over, his grandfather goes to the other room to watch his favorite television program leaving Kim, Max, Granny, and, surprisingly enough, Chloe cleaning up the remnants. Granny attempts to persuade them all to leave it to her, but they insist on helping.

After everything is cleaned up, Max notices the time and nearly has an aneurysm.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

"That's quite alright, dear. Sorry for keeping you out so late."

"No, no. Thank you for having me. I'm just still getting used to this early morning schedule, and if I stay up too late it makes it difficult to get up in the morning."

"Alright. Well, don't be a stranger, alright? You're always welcome here."

"Thank you." Max turns to Kim. "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again."

"I-I'll walk you home!" Kim says as he follows behind a hurrying Max.

"That's not necessary," Max says at the door, a curious look in his eyes. "I know the way back and unless there are dangerous animals in the forest…"

"Ah. Right." Kim scratches at the back of his neck. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow. What time should I come over to help?"

"Would seven be too early?"

"Not at all." He smiles. "Have a good night, Max."

"Goodnight. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Kim waves as Max departs for home. He only looks back once before he continues on.

Kim doesn't stop standing in the doorway until Chloe clears her throat.

"You're hopeless you know that, right?"

"Oh, Chloe! I—"

"Forgot that I was here?" She smirks. "I couldn't tell."

Kim groans. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but—"

"I'm not thinking anything," Chloe says, examining her fingernails. Though, clearly, she is thinking quite a lot about the matter. She stands there for some time, not saying anything. And, while he knows that it's just a ploy to get him to talk…

He can't help but take the bait.

"Ok, so maybe I thought he looked kind of cute in that outfit…"

"Oh?"

"Oh nothing! It's just a day one crush. I'm sure that it'll blow over by tomorrow."

"Sure, and Marinette is secretly a vigilante fighting injustice."

"Chloe."

"Kim."

She pins him with a look that says that she thinks that she knows better than him. He tries to match her, but finds it awfully difficult due to his excitement for the next day. She is the first one to look away, but he feels as though he still lost the battle.

"Speaking of tomorrow. What are you going to do? Go to his house and oggle him while he works?"

"I-I'd _ never _—"

"Oh, are you inviting him over to oggle you while you work out?"

"_Chloe!" _

"I kid, I kid," she laughs. "Really, though, what're you guys doing?"

"I'm helping him on the farm tomorrow. When I went to invite him to dinner he mentioned that he could use a bit of help so I offered."

"Uh-huh."

Kim brings his hands up to the bridge of his nose to ward off an impending migraine. "Chloe, sometimes you're absolutely beyond ridiculous."

"I'm sure if you got to know Marinette more she'd tell you about how that's my _ brand _."

"Well, maybe you should tone it down a bit. "

Chloe sighs. "Alright. Maybe I will… _ tomorrow _."

"Go home, Chloe."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." She walks past him into the night. She gets a few paces away before stopping. "Sorry for overstaying my welcome. Wouldn't want to keep you up too late the night before your_ first date _."

She has the audacity to wink.

She is gone before Kim can do more than splutter at her insinuation. He tries to follow her a few paces, but stops when he quickly loses sight of her. Sighing, he leans against the dog fence and stares down at his dog, Buddy.

"I don't know why she's saying all that. It's not like anything's going to come of this. We're just going to work on the farm a bit, then I'm going to come home and help Granny around the house."

Buddy cocks his head to the side and Kim reaches over to give him a few good pets, making the dog happy, lolling his tongue out to the side. 

"And besides," he continues. "I just want to get to know him a bit better and make him feel welcome, y'know? A-as a neighbor. O-or a friend_. Certainly_ not as anything more. I mean just because he looked attractive, _one time_, all dressed up. That doesn't automatically mean I want to date him or anything."

Buddy blinks up at him, uncomprehending. Though, in the moonlight he looks just as unconvinced as Chloe had been.

He groans. 

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written for the 2018 Miraculous Pride Zine! If you'd like to check it out you can do so at miraculouspridezine over on tumblr. 
> 
> At one point I'd thought of continuing this, but I'm not sure if I'll have the energy to do so. Either way I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think!!


End file.
